Sleep, Snuggly Bear, Sleep
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: When Dick is sick it falls to Tim take care of him.


Tim has exactly twelve minutes to get to his meeting. He's reasonably sure that he can manage it, as long as nothing gets between him and the building in front of him. He's not like Bruce. He doesn't have a reputation for being late and making ridiculous excuses for it. No, Tim has a reputation for coming in just under the clock with a cup of coffee in one hand, a stack of papers in the other, and a barely suppressed yawn as he mutters a greeting to Tamara Fox on his way past her. As he enters the building, it looks as if today will be no different. At least, that is, until Tam sets her eyes on him. "What are you doing here?" She whispers in an extremely stern voice as she turns him around and starts pushing Tim back towards the elevator. "Alfred called and said you were needed. He's been trying to get a hold of you all morning. In fact, we both have."

Tim blinks rapidly as he processes her words. "Well, now that I think about it that explains the odd tingling sensation next to my leg that I've been feeling all morning."

There's an exasperated sigh from behind him as Tam reaches around him and pushes the button for the elevator for him. "When's the last time you slept? You know what, don't answer that. Just give me those." She roughly grabs the stack of papers out of his hand before reaching into his pocket. "Take this." She hands Tim his phone and then pushes him into the opened elevator. "Call Alfred."

The doors shut as Tim glances down, both surprised and pleased to see that she didn't take his coffee this time. However, before Tim can attempt to call Alfred, his phone starts buzzing again. He cringes when Alfred's name pops up on the screen, but he doesn't waste any time before answering sheepishly and hoping that his remorseful tone might stave off any repercussions Alfred has in store for him. "Hi, Alfred, what's up?"

Tim knows Alfred doesn't panic and he doesn't really yell, but that doesn't mean that Alfred doesn't have a mean streak when he thinks you've been ignoring him. "I'm quite pleased you answered. I was afraid that I was going to have to try to reach Master Jason instead. He would certainly be less than pleased after last time."

Tim swallows hard. Whatever the situation is, it must be bad if they're resorting to calling Jason, since the man isn't exactly easy to reach. "What's going on, Alfred?"

"I apologize for the disruption in your schedule. Master Dick is ill and Master Bruce has decided to handle your meeting for you today. I have some errands to run and I don't feel comfortable leaving Master Dick here alone after last time."

Tim can't help but chuckle at the thought, because everyone knows about what happened last time. "It's okay, Alfred. I'll be there soon, and I promise you won't find Dick hanging from the chandelier singing various Disney songs at the top of his lungs with a 102° fever this time. However, once he recovers, I can't promise that he won't be singing and hanging from the chandelier again. He is Dick, after all."

Alfred thanks him once again before they hang up on each other, and then Tim sighs. Babysitting Dick when he's sick is so much worse than any WE meeting could ever be. Tim has the distinct impression that Bruce got the better end of the deal, which is probably why Bruce so graciously volunteered to take his meeting today.

When he arrives at The Manor, Tim isn't expecting the relieved smile that Alfred gives him along with a note on his way out, but after hearing Dick's groan of displeasure all the way from his room upstairs, he can only imagine what Alfred has been enduring all day. Tim braces himself for the worst as he makes his way up the stairs. When he enters Dick's room, Dick is lying across the bed sideways, staring out of his window, while continuously sneezing into a tissue. Tim can't help but smirk at the longing expression on Dick's face in between sneezes. "Well, big guy, it's official. You annoyed Alfred so much that he fled the premises. Congratulations, even Damian hasn't managed that."

Dick immediately spins around on his bed, apparently surprised by Tim's sudden appearance. "Timmy, little brother!" Dick throws open his arms wide. "Here now! I want a hug."

Tim grimaces at the very idea of hugging Dick right now. "But you're a walking germ factory. Besides, you'll feel worse if I get sick, too."

Dick shakes his head. "Nope, don't care. I want my Timmy hug now."

Tim sighs heavily, knowing that there really is no way out of this. He walks over towards the bed, and the moment that he's in range, Dick lunges at him, wrapping him in a giant bear hug from which there is no escape. Tim stays quiet and still for a good minute or two, however, after that he tries to wiggle free, but to no avail. "Okay, Dick, that's enough."

Dick squeezes him tighter and Tim is honestly starting to worry about his poor bruised ribs. "Not yet. I've missed you."

Judging by the smell of Dick's breath, Alfred gave him the really good cold medicine. In other words, the stuff that makes Dick extremely loopy. Tim hangs his head as much as he can in his current position. He knows that this is payback for not answering his phone earlier. "Yeah, I've missed you, too, Dick, but I still need to breathe."

Dick tightens his hold even more. "Breathing is overrated."

Tim huffs out a breath as he desperately tries to get away. "It's really not. Now, come on. You need to get back into bed. Alfred left strict instructions. You're supposed to stay in bed and I'm supposed to heat up some soup for you."

Dick sighs heavily as he finally lets him go. "I'm fine, really. This isn't necessary. I don't really _need_ to stay in bed."

Tim raises an eyebrow as he folds his arms over his chest. "Alfred seems to disagree with you."

Dick pouts as he blows his nose once more. "This is because of the chandelier thing, isn't it? I told him I was sorry."

Tim can't help but laugh at his brother's predicament. "Well, apparently your apology wasn't sincere enough."

Dick gasps in mock shock. "I could never give an insincere apology. How could my dear little brother even think such a thing?"

Tim shakes his head as he grabs another box of tissues off of Dick's desk and throws it to him. "Hmm, perhaps you're right. Possibly your apology wasn't the problem, then. Perhaps Alfred simply knew you wouldn't remain in bed if someone wasn't forcing you to do so."

Dick huffs out a breath, petulantly as he catches the box of tissues. "As if you're any better."

Tim holds up his hands in a mollifying gesture. "Hey, I stay in bed just fine when I'm sick."

"And work on your laptop."

Tim shrugs as he attempts to tuck Dick into bed, but the older man keeps struggling. "What Alfred doesn't know…"

"Everyone knows that, Tim, thus why we hide your laptop." Dick rolls his eyes as he interrupts Tim, and then proceeds to cough into his shoulder.

"Ha, so you admit it!" Tim glares at Dick sternly. "You did have something to do with that last time."

"Hey, no interrogating the sick person. That's just rude." Dick shakes an admonishing finger in Tim's face as he sticks out his tongue.

Tim rolls his eyes, but decides to let it go. After all, he can always get back at Dick for it later. "Fine, fine, I'll let it go this time, but only because you're so pathetic. So, what do you want to do first? Eat or movie?"

Dick's eyes light up at the prospect. "The only sensible thing, of course. Eat while watching a movie. Sick guy gets to pick."

Tim's eyes narrow suspiciously. "Fine, but you have to stay in bed while I heat up the soup. No wandering around, no chandelier swinging, and no sneaking out the window."

Dick sighs heavily as he sits up straighter. "Fine, I promise." Tim gives him a very pointed look before Dick continues. "Really, I promise. I won't go sneaking out the window this time."

Tim considers sabotaging the window before he leaves the room, but knowing Dick, ill or not, he'll find a way around any trap Tim could set up in a timely manner. "I mean it, Dick. If I return to find you not in this bed, I will knock you out and tie you to the bed faster than you can say Batman."

Dick smirks evilly. "Are you sure? I can say Batman really fast. Wanna see?"

Tim doesn't get a chance to protest before Dick starts repeating Batman over and over again faster and faster. Tim doesn't think he's ever vacated a room more swiftly before. When he gets to the kitchen, Tim can still hear Dick rapidly repeating the word Batman. He sighs heavily as he begins heating up the soup that Alfred made earlier. At least with Dick constantly talking Tim knows he hasn't slipped out of his room. He guesses he'll take his victories where he can.

Tim considers if Alfred would be annoyed with him for slipping a sedative into Dick's soup, but, he knows that no matter how much he may want to, he can't - because he knows any sedative that he could give Dick has the possibility of adversely reacting with the other medications. Tim sighs heavily as he makes his way back upstairs. When he gets to Dick's door, he can hear Dick shuffling around inside, and making an awful lot of noise for someone who's supposedly still in bed. "Dick, I mean it. I will tie you to the bed. You better not be doing back flips in there."

Tim pushes open the door, only to see Dick practically fly onto his bed. "I was only up long enough to pick out a movie, promise." Dick gives him the cheekiest grin that Tim has ever seen.

He narrows his eyes suspiciously as he places the tray with Dick's soup on it on the desk. "Uh huh, and do I even want to know what movie you picked?"

Dick smiles brighter as he holds up an absolutely terrible action movie. "Watch all five of them with me and I promise I won't move from this bed an inch."

Tim gives Dick a withering expression as he sighs heavily, knowing exactly how annoying Dick can be when he wants something, and having enough experience to know that Dick's normal obnoxiousness has nothing on the man when he's sick. "Let me take your temperature before you eat. You have to eat and drink all of your soup and tea, and I will watch as many as you can stay awake for, deal?"

Dick smirks as he settles himself into the pile of stacked up pillows against his headboard. "You're on, and I hope you're ready to sit through all five of them, because I'm not the least bit tired."

Tim rolls his eyes as he shoves a thermometer into Dick's mouth. "Uh huh, well, we'll see about that. Now, won't we?" Dick goes to open his mouth but Tim stops him by wagging a finger in his face. "Nuh huh, you have to keep your mouth closed while the thermometer is in your mouth. Letting me take your temperature was part of the deal, mind you."

Dick folds his arms over his chest as he scrunches up his face, and Tim can't help but laugh at his irritable expression. "Tell you what; I'll put the first movie in while we're waiting."

Dick nods and enthusiastically gestures for him to do so. Tim makes a mental note to thank Alfred for allowing Dick to have a TV in his room while he's sick, otherwise Tim really would be losing his mind right now.

After Tim's finished taking Dick's temperature, he sets up his tray of food, and then makes himself comfortable on the floor by the foot of the bed. He watches the mindless action movie for a while until Dick announces that he's done eating. Once he moves the tray back over to the desk and he turns back around to settle down in front of the television, Tim isn't the least bit surprised that he doesn't get very far before Dick pulls him down onto the bed with him. "You know, if I get sick, too, I will be most displeased."

Dick ignores him as he settles Tim into another bear hug. "Shhh, this is the best part!"

Tim raises an eyebrow as he wiggles to get more comfortable, knowing that Dick isn't going to let him go as easily this time. "There's a best part? I just thought there were just less horrible parts."

Dick rolls his eyes as he shifts against his pillows, getting comfortable. "You're a Timmy pillow right now, and pillows don't talk, so, shhh!"

Tim breathes out another heavy sigh as he glances longingly at his laptop in his bag not two feet away from him. He figures that all he has to do is bide his time. Surely, once Dick falls asleep, he can extricate himself from Dick's grip, grab his bag, and get some work done before Alfred gets back.

Two and a half movies later, Dick is starting to yawn and Tim can see his eyes drooping. Tim does his best to keep his smile off of his face as he sees Dick desperately trying to stave off sleep, knowing that it won't be long now. In fact, it's not even another twenty minutes before Dick is out completely. The only problem is that Dick's bear hug has transformed into a death grip in his sleep. Tim attempts to break free, every way that he knows how, but every time he shifts Dick latches on tighter. Eventually, Tim manages to get his right arm free. He slowly reaches above his head to try and get to his laptop, but his bag is just out of reach. No matter how Tim stretches, he can't manage to gain that last few inches to grab his bag.

He doesn't know how long he's been lying here, straining every muscle in his body, and still coming up short, but it's been long enough that Bruce has apparently finished his meeting and whatever else he had planned for today. Tim can see the smile on Bruce's face at his predicament as the man leans against the doorframe. Tim glares scathingly at him and whispers viciously. "Quit laughing at me and help me out here."

Bruce walks over to Tim's bag and grabs it. Tim desperately reaches for it at the same time that Bruce grabs his arm and tucks it back into Dick's death grip. "Alfred said you missed his calls. Tam also mentioned how out of it you were this morning. Get some sleep." Tim watches in utter despair as Bruce leaves the room with his bag.

He huffs out an exasperated breath. "Have I not been punished enough?"

Dick sighs and mumbles as he pulls Tim closer to him. "Sleep, snuggly bear. Sleep."

Tim would shake his head in dismay if he could move. Instead, he snuggles into Dick's warm embrace and closes his eyes. Surely, Alfred will rescue him when he returns. At least, Tim hopes so.

The End


End file.
